The Change
by EmmieElliott
Summary: I had an idea about what if Tara had been switched with Abel. What if Tara had gone with Cameron Hayes instead of Abel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This was an idea i had. It starts at the end of season 2. This is how I pictured the kidnapping and everything that followed. Its short but there will be more to come. I own nothing.**

A legacy… that's what everyone in the world wants. To leave the physical world knowing that there will be something left of them. That is the goal. Positive or negative? It doesn't matter. That is based off of their choices.

All I could think about is what my legacy would be. There was Abel on the counter crying. His legacy would be so short just the baby who had made it through hell and back. All of obstacles and there was nothing I could. I on the other hand would have nothing, just a few stories of the Doctor and the Biker that people would talk about after they found my body. Abel and I would not be able to create something together. I knew it needed to be me. My legacy would end for his to begin.

The man, who I had helped keep alive all that time ago, was now threatening this baby's life. I couldn't let him do that. All he kept rattling on about is revenge. A son for a son.

As the knife pressed to the babies' neck I did the one thing I could do. Then I heard the sound. Half Sack was dead. I could hear it. The sound was almost deafening as I watch him drop to the floor in front of me. He was crying.

"I'm pregnant!" I suddenly yelled as Cameron started to put the gun near Abel.

"What?" Suddenly his emotions changed. Anger flashed across his eyes as he looked from Hack Sack to where I was sitting. The puddle of his blood was right next to my hand.

"I'm pregnant. Kill me. Take that life but don't hurt the baby. Don't put that blood on your hands." I paused for a moment as I saw him turn the barrel of the gun towards my head. My hand started to write on the floor "_Irish_". "Do it. Double the revenge. He won't know who did it until it's too late to come after you."

"You are a smart girl. I bet the side that is a doctor is actually the Irish side." His face was motionless when he quickly grabbed my throat and pulled me towards the door.

Then his mind paused for a moment. He grabbed a piece of mail off the counter and a pen. Over his shoulder I could see him write the words, "A son for a son. This is for my boy." Tears were falling down as I tried to control the sobs.

I had just found out. Only hours had passed since I had taken the test. I felt Cameron pulled my wrist and started to look through countless drawers until he found what he was looking for. He bound my wrist with duct tape and grabbed my bag from the counter.

Then he took me out to the car and threw me down in the back seat.

"If you sit up I will shoot you in the head." That was enough to silence me. I knew this was the end. There was no way that anything would change. Jax was too far behind to catch up.

Minutes passed before the car finally came to a stop. Cameron was there pulling me from the back and pushing me into a run with the gun pressed into my back. Halfway to the end of the docks I could hear the roar of the motorcycles.

"Tara!" Jax's voice rang through the sky but in my gut I knew this was goodbye. I had to do this. A sacrifice to make sure that little boy lived a full life with his father.

I kept looking back but I couldn't see Jax. Cameron didn't even stop. He just threw me onto the floor of the boat and drove away. In the back of my mind I thought of jumping but I knew that Cameron would shoot me dead in front of Jax. I needed to spare him the image of my death. Hopefully he would do it swiftly and Jax could get closure without having to know the death of our child. Even if it was only four weeks old.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

Tears fell as I watched the dock slowly disappear. There were a few faint yells before I heard someone yell out in anguish. In my heart, I knew it was Jax. I started to sob as I realized that I would never see him again but I knew that there was no way that I would wish Abel be in this place instead. An innocent baby should live a good life.

"If you are good then I may spare your life." That was all he said as the boat continued on. We were in the delta and that meant we would be going into the San Francisco Bay soon. The night was starting to fall upon us.

The days started to mesh together. Cameron was intelligent. He had gotten rid of my cell phone and threw my i.d. and purse on the sidewalk in front of the Oakland Police Department before we left. Made sure to spill some blood on it just to make sure his point was proven.

He was able to get fake passports and identification cards for both of us before the day was over. The forger was swift and seemed to be the best. As I looked at my new identity, I realized there was no escape. We were to pretend we were married. He was taking me home as his new bride. He fed me this story as we took an AMTRAK train north.

It took several days and multiple types of transportation before we were able to make it to his destination. Belfast, Ireland was not how I pictured it. It was dark and gloomy. People seemed upset most of the time. Rain seemed to be the only constant here.

"Come along darling." He grabbed my hand as soon as we were off the plane and pushed me towards a busy street. No one seemed to notice. The city actually reminded me of Chicago. People were too busy with their own lives to notice a lost looking woman.

"My life is in as much danger as you are right now. If either of us is caught then we are both dead." His accent was starting to make me sick.

"Please I need to use the restroom; I am going to throw up." Morning sickness seemed to hit me quick and instantly.

"Go and be quick." He pulled me into a small restaurant. I ran into the stall and empty nothing but flew into the toilet.

Once it was settled I rinsed out my mouth and saw how horrible I looked. There was limited food and I could see how the stress was affecting my body. I was sure that if Cameron didn't kill me then I would probably miscarry.

As I opened the door he quickly pulled me to his side and said, "Stay close and do not look at anyone."

I agreed and followed his lead. Soon we were in front of a small apartment building. It was a misty dark night as I climbed the steps. "Ask for Maureen and if she is not there then come back down.

I knocked on the door and waited a moment. A short blonde women answered the door. "Hello dear what can I do for you."

"I am looking for Maureen?" Relax, that was my mantra.

"I am her." I breathed a sigh of relief before I looked at Cameron who was at the bottom of the stairs. Maureen followed my eyes and gasped in shock.

"Cameron, what are you doing here and who is she?" Maureen asked as Cameron walked up the steps and pushed his way into the apartment. "Come in dear, get yourself out of cold."

I followed suit and didn't know what to do. Cameron started to pace in place thinking of what to do. "They killed Edmond."

"So you took a girl?" Maureen asked as she saw the fear in my eyes.

"She's pregnant." Cameron replied as he took a seat at a table while I continued to stand.

"Who is she with?" Maureen asked as if she knew this life.

"The Teller boy." As he said this, Maureen's eyes seemed to dart directly at me.

"You took the V.P.'s pregnant Old Lady and brought her to the Son's headquarters in Belfast. Are you completely mad?" She even gave him a whack on the head.

"His mum killed Edmond. A son for a son." He seemed ashamed but that was nothing compared to the anger rising off of her.

"You can't kill her. She doesn't look like a typical croweater. "She paused look me up and down. "Darling what do you do for work?"

"I'm a surgeon." I stuttered momentarily. I was shocked at the caring tone in her voice.

"Jesus Christ you took a doctor. Go call Kellan while I watch her." She was demanding and I could tell that she held some power within this organization.

"Come here dear sit down and I will get you something to eat." I nodded and took a breath.

"How far along are ya?" She placed the kettle on the stove while looking through her fridge.

"About five weeks." I replied as I closed my eyes for a moment. If I didn't relax for at least a moment there would be no way I would be keeping this baby.

"Any sickness?"

"A little but nothing extreme." The kettle started to make noise as she placed a few crackers and cheese in front of me.

"Good you should eat something." I slowly grabbed a crack and took my time eating each bite. "I know with my girl I was emptying mi stomach constantly. I could barely get out of bed."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty two." She paused for a moment. "So you are with Jackson Teller."

"Yes." I sighed as I kept thinking about how deep in shit I actually was.

"Is he the father?" Her voiced seemed question but I had a feeling she was anticipating my answer.

"Yes." Again I was honest as I felt the tears start to push through the surface.

Before I could continue Cameron came back in interrupting the conversation and stated, "He wants to talk to ya." He pointed at Maureen.

"Alright." She stood from the table and disappeared into another room. Cameron continued to pace. His movements were starting to make me sick as I kept my eyes on him the whole time. The handle of his gun was just poking out of his jacket.

Minutes passed before Maureen made her presence known. "He wants you to go to the church tomorrow and then he wants to come here and meet the girl."

"Come I will get you a room." Cameron seemed to disappear while I followed Maureen.

"What are they going to do to me?" I asked and could hear the fear in my voice.

"Cameron will not do anything but Kellan he may be different. He will not hurt you but I cannot promise that you will be returned immediately." I nodded and looked at the room. It was plain but had a bed.

"Thank you." I replied as I stepped into the room and sat on the bed.

"You are smart not to fight. Cameron was in a bad state and would not have thought before shooting you." I tried my best to make a smile but it was a difficult task. "Now get some sleep so you can take care of that child."

With that I was left alone as she shut the door to the outside world.


	3. Chapter 3

Father Kellan Ashby was a powerful presence. When he first arrived, I knew that this man had strength over many influential people here. The aura of him was overwhelming and as soon as he stepped into the room my attention was only on him.

"Hello you must be Tara?" His thick Irish accent boomed through the room as I watched him sit down in the chair across from me.

"Yes." My voice was shaky and I felt disappointed at the fear in my voice.

"Do not worry dear, I will not hurt you. Cameron has been taken care of." The tone in his voice suggested that there was more to that statement then just the simple words.

"Am I free to go home?" Home, that was all I could think about lately, the idea of it made my heart leap. This baby deserved to know its brother and father.

"I am sorry but I cannot let you go so soon. I need to ask a few questions." Maureen interrupted the conversation with two cups of tea.

"Drink dear, you need to keep hydrated for the baby." I took the cup and tried to stop the shaking of my hands. Maureen's presence was a relaxing and motherly. There was a serene feeling to it.

"Thank you."

"How does an esteemed Doctor as yourself get caught up with a criminal like Jackson Teller?" Father Kellan asked as he slowly sipped on his tea.

"High school sweethearts." I replied as I focused on the muddy looking liquid instead of his intimidating glare.

"Yet you escaped Charming?" Kellan shot back.

"Yes I left to go to school. I came back after eleven years." I replied as I could think about the sight of the Welcome to Charming sign that I saw all those months back and the shit I knew I was walking into.

"You became a doctor but you choose a life of violence, especially for your child." He motioned towards my flat stomach.

"I didn't plan on getting pregnant. It just happened." Talking with a priest about my pregnancy was not on my list of priorities.

"I understand that but you must be a good woman to give up your own life for a child's. Also when you know that a child grows within." Hearing these words I felt the tears start to fill my eyes. My vision blurred as I thought about the fact I would not see Abel again.

"I felt it would be less cruel for Jax to lose me and the son he never knew about then losing his only son." I spit back as I felt my hormones start to rage. "Beside I am a pediatric surgeon and I would never put a child's life in danger."

"Ah but you are. Being Jax Teller's Old Lady means that your life is dangerous by association. Having his child puts that child in danger also." He paused and looked me directly in the eye.

"…" My voice was stuck in my throat. I couldn't catch a solid breath.

"Did you ever meet John Teller?" The change in subject threw me off my axis slightly.

"Once but I was young. He seemed like a good man." I threw back as I tried to lubricate my throat.

"He was. Great ideas but was unable to fully develop them. He came to Belfast and spoke to me on many occasions. He hoped that this life would not affect his children and theirs and so on." Another sip brought silence to the room as the only sound was Maureen in the kitchen putting items away.

"I read his manuscript."

"Good that means you will understand that this life was not meant to be. How Jax and the Sons are living is not good for anyone." Inside my mind was running in every direction.

"What are you trying to say Father?" I asked fearful for the answer.

"Your boys in Charming have made a deal with Federal agents. They are going away for ten months in exchange for one of O'Phelan's right hand men." He brought out a piece of paper with information on the deal that was made.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked again but knew I would probably not get the answer I was looking for.

"That means that your life is in danger. Jimmy does not know you are here. He thinks that Cameron has dumped you off on the side of the road dead. Here in Belfast you are simply Clarissa Lannigan. You will be much safer here." I was shocked at what he was implying.

"You want me to stay in Belfast?" He nodded. "For how long?"

"Yes I want you to stay and will be safe and that second question is up to you." My mind was spinning at all the information I was being given.

"What does that mean?" A headache was starting to form and I knew that somehow this stressing was not good for the baby.

"It means that you have a choice. If you choose to go back to Charming once everything is complete then I would be happy to help you find a suitable Catholic family to give your child to but if you choose to stay away from Jax Teller then you can care for your child." My mind immediately became blank.

"How can you request something like that? This baby has nothing to do with you." Anger ripped through my veins as I felt my face flush red.

"Your child deserves a better life then what Jax and the Club can give." I could see Maureen looking at me through the doorway. Her face was portraying fear. I just didn't know if it was for me or for her.

"What about Abe, its brother. Doesn't he deserve to get to know his little sibling?" Tears were forming and I felt myself put a hand over my stomach.

"You need to understand that all I am trying to do is protect your child. John would never want his grandchild in danger. This is the only way to fix his legacy." No, I decided, I would not do it.

"What if I say no?" I asked determined to sound intimidating.

"The minute you walk out those doors without any assistance then you are as good as dead." He paused for a moment before saying, "Choose for your child. He deserves to know how good his mother is. Think for yourself and not about the Club."

I had a choice. Father Kellan spoke but I didn't hear much. I caught that he would be back tomorrow for my answer.

Maureen was at my side immediately. "Are you alright?"

"No." Tears fell as she grabbed me into her arms trying to soothe my aggravated hormones.

"You know what you must do?" She asked as calmed the sobs for a few moments.

"Yeah I guess I do." I replied as I looked out at the gloomy weather outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax tried to rush home as quickly as possible. He was sure he had broken multiple laws just trying to get to Tara as quickly as he could. The fear in her voice had made his heart drop. There were too many enemies of the club for him to guess who exactly was the culprit.

Walking through the door, his heart dropped as he walked into the front door and saw Half Sack dead on the floor.

"Tara!" He called as he ran towards the nursery.

As he crossed the threshold it was empty. Nothing had been moved. Just as he was about to look in the bedroom Opie's voice rang through the house, "Jackie boy!"

Jas ran as quickly as possible and then he heard it. A small cry that made him let a breath of air out. Abel was in Opie's arms. He looked perfectly fine and seemed comfortable.

"Tara?" He asked as Opie as Chibs looked over Half Sack's body on the floor.

"Irish." Jax looked over at Chibs who was looking at the blood on the floor. As he looked closer he saw that the word was written in blood.

"How would she know he was Irish?" He asked out loud trying to figure out what she meant.

"Cameron Hayes." Chibs said before Jax finally understood what had happened.

"Fuck! We have to go." Jax was out the door with Opie on his tail while Chibs stayed behind to make sure that Abel was taken care of.

Just as Jax pulled up the dock where he knew that Cameron kept his boat, there was a glimpse of long brown hair being pulled along the far end of the dock. His feet were swift as he dodged obstacles and turns at a speed he never thought he could reach.

"TARA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs but in the back of his mind he knew it was useless. Tara was gone.

That thought brought him to his knees. He felt his body go numb and he did nothing but cry. Opie had to pull him back to his bike. He even rode behind him as the rest of the group kept a safe amount of space between them. Every single Son knew that this could probably kill their brother. That was what they feared the most. If Tara's body showed up somewhere on the side of the road, there would no longer be the Jax that they had saw when she returned.

Two days passed and Jax was on a two day bender. Alcohol and weed were stifling the breaking of his heart. Neeta had taken over the care of Abel for him. He could barely look at the boy. Abel and Tara had a special relationship. Even though he wasn't hers there was something between them.

"Come on man you need to get up." Opie was speaking to him but Jax didn't move. His body wasn't ready to face the truth.

"No just leave me here." The strain in his voice was evident.

"Come on we need to get up. Your bail is being revoked. If you don't turn yourself in now then they will take the deal they are willing to give us off the table. It's either eight months on the inside or fifteen." Jax groaned as he knew what he needed to do.

This deal was needed so he got up and took a shower. The boys on the outside would keep looking for Tara. By the time he got out, he was sure she would be back in his life once again.

"Alright. I am up." The day he was out, he would get Tara and bring her home.

At the end of it, he got some coffee. There out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of paper stuffed under the maker. It was barely visible and there were only a few things scribbled on it.

He had to reread the words left on the page to make sure he saw it right.

"What's wrong?" Opie asked standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

He paused for a moment trying to find his voice. "Tara's pregnant."

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. His mind kept thinking about skipping bail. Just taking off on his bike and not let anything stop him until he was sure that she was safe.

"Fuck bro, I'm so sorry. Don't worry the rest of the guys and I will get her back. We will know where she is by the time you get out." This was not their burden to bear.

Jax nodded any way and followed Opie out. He needed to believe in his family that she would be found and if she wasn't then the people responsible for this would be taken care of.

"Let's go." He headed out to make the deal with the devil. In the end everything will be taken care of later on.

If he did his time then they would be fine. Stahl thought he was a rat and if they kept that secret then he would give his signed statement and Jimmy O'Phelan in order to clear all of the wrong doings. If he delivered then the plan would go off without a hitch. He just needed to wait nine months.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed as my stomach expanded. The baby was healthy and seemed to take after his brother in demeanor. I still couldn't believe that I was having a boy. Morning sickness passed after a few weeks. I had never expected to have such an easy pregnancy. I worked throughout my pregnancy.

A shrill ring hit my ears as I ran over to the phone. "Ashby's Provisions?" I stated as was my usual response to a ringing phone.

Another customer and another question was the response I received. Sometimes I missed the control chaos of the operating room. The fact that I would have my hand inside the chest of a child's chest gave me the chills as I relieved different experience. At night I would lay in my bed thinking about Abel and the first time I ever saw him.

His body was so fragile and small. I knew the draw to him for me was the fact that half of him was Jax. The boy who had captured my heart at sixteen and there was his son lying in front of me. Dying, he was dying from the "family flaw" that had been given to him by Gemma. I couldn't help but think that maybe if I was his mother he wouldn't have been in that position. I would have protected him from everything just to make sure that his life was just a bit easier.

"Dinner is ready. Lock up." Maureen had taken me under wing. She had made sure that I was taken care of. Even gave me a room in her apartment so I would be safe.

Trinity, her daughter, had no idea who I really was. My back story was that I had been the granddaughter of an old Army friend of Maureen's father. She said I was from the other half of her life. To the club I was a doctor who left when her crazy ex-boyfriend had tried to kill her. That one was my idea. I thought a little bit of truth would help keep the lies more honest.

SAMBEL was kind to me. They trusted me and even Father Kellan thought I was useful. I had been called more than a few times to the church where there was someone waiting for my healing skills. I felt important but there was something missing. Jax was what I wanted but then I would get a swift kick to the ribs and I knew why I was doing this. I could live without him if that meant I could keep this baby.

I headed up stairs and felt the baby kick. I was close. At thirty two weeks, I was in the all clear. If the baby came any day from here on out, it would be healthy. He was sitting low. I felt that any minute he would make his entrance in the world.

Dinner was always quiet and simple. There was never luxuries that the boys had back home in Charming. Trinity and I got perfectly. Usually we were able to entertain ourselves through the days. Cards and books were a staple in the house.

Sitting at the dinner table, I felt it. The water suddenly soaked my pants as I took a sip of my tea. "My water just broke."

"Alright Trinity you call the midwife and Tara you and I are going to your room to lie down aye." Trinity nodded before going over to the phone.

"These contractions are a bitch." I groaned as another pain hit my body.

"They won't matter when you are holding your baby." I nodded at her wisdom and I continued to breathe through the pain.

All my training made my mind go through of every stage my body was going through. I could remember looking through my textbooks back in school. Then watching different babies being born was an amazing experience. I always knew I wanted to be a mom, yet when I left Charming all those years ago I knew that there was no one I really wanted to have kids with other than him. It was one of the many reasons why I had the abortion.

Hours passed as sweat dripped from my brow. All I wanted was Jax to hold my hand while I went through this pain. He deserved to see at least one of his children born.

"Please Maureen I need to see him. All I want is him." I cried out as Maureen squeezed my hand in comfort.

"I'm sorry love. He can't be here." I let out a sob as another contraction hit and I started to push.

"Please ask the Father. Let me see him." Tears were rolling down my eyes.

"I am sorry dear if he knows then he will take this baby away. It's either you keep away from him or all this pain is for nothing." Maureen's words hit me and I took a breath in and pushed as hard as I could.

Silence was all I could hear. Nothing. Everyone in the room was silent as we waited. The cry was delayed but strong. The older midwife held the babe in her arms checking it over. "Congratulations he is a healthy boy."

I cried. I don't know what I cried for but I let every emotion be released from me as I held the little boy in my arms. I examined him looking for any defect. He was perfect. He had these little tuffs of brown hair and all ten toes and fingers.

"He is beautiful darling." I nodded as Maureen took him from me while the midwife helped clean me up. "What's his name?"

"Thomas Jackson." I didn't say a surname. Everyone would assume that his surname was Lannigan after my alias but I would always think him a Teller. He looked so much like Jax that it pained me.

"Strong name, his Grandfather would be proud at how strong he is." Maureen and I had disclosed every secret we held.

I knew that Trinity was Jax's half-sister. She was the only one I could talk to. Without her I would have gone insane trying to keep this lying front up all the time. Clarissa Lannigan was not the same person as me.

"Do you want to hold her Trinity?" I asked as she finally entered the room. She and I became friends immediately. I could see the pieces of Jax in her. Their eyes and smile seemed to be almost identical.

"Yes I would love to." I nodded as Maureen moved the small infant into her daughter's arms.

"He is amazingly beautiful." I smiled as I felt the fatigue reach every part of my body.

"Yes he is, takes after his mother." Maureen replied as she gave him a small kiss on the head.

"Give him to me and I will clean him up. Trinity you sit with her and make sure she doesn't move too much." Trinity followed her mother's commands and sat next to me.

"I don't think I will ever have children." Trinity stated as she grimaced.

"Why is that?" I inquired as I tried to relax as the midwife took care of me.

"From what I heard just now, I don't think I want to go through the pain." I giggled as I tried to close my eyes for a little bit of rest.

A few minutes of peace were interrupted by a shrill cry. Maureen came back into the room smiling with a crying Thomas. "I think he wants his mum."

I didn't respond, I just opened my arms for him to be placed in. His little mouth was moving and my first instinct was that he was hungry.

"Open your shirt and let him do all the work." I was hesitant but followed the midwife's instruction. Soon enough he had latched on and was feeding.

"Good boy." I cooed as I kept my eyes on him. I only glanced up once the whole time saying my farewells to the midwife.

"Trinity go make some tea. I want to talk to Clary for a moment in private." Trinity nodded as Maureen shut the door after she followed her mother's directions.

"You must keep it together. Be strong for your son." I nodded as I turned my focus towards my baby.

"I know." I took a deep sighed as I thought about what Jax was doing. Had he been release yet? Was he looking for me still?

The questions rattled in my mind. He was hard to keep out of my thoughts, yet he needed to leave. I needed to release him. Somehow I needed Jax to get the message to move on. That he needed to let me go and raise Abel. Find him someone else to take care of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I hope you are all enjoying the story. I own nothing just the storyline. I kind of suck at Jax's POV though so forgive me. Writing for boys are hard even though I have three older brothers.**

Nine months away in prison was never something a person wants, especially with their Old Lady missing. Jax felt the fresh air hit him as he was free. Stahl had made sure that everything was working perfectly. All he needed to do was deliver Jimmy O'Phelan and everyone would be safe. Then they would tie up loose ends.

Gemma and Jax had hired a few people to look into Tara's disappearance. They even found out what name Cameron used to get her up into Canada. All they needed now was to find out where they went after. Stahl had given them the all clear. They could travel to get Jimmy and to get Tara.

The clubhouse was full as they tried to plan out where Cameron could have taken Tara. Juice was trying to use all technological advancement to help figure out the trail Cameron had left. We knew that she would be going under the name Clarissa Lannigan but there was nothing in the records to be found.

"Hey baby anything yet?" Gemma asked as she saw Jax pacing outside. From her office she could feel the stress coming off of him.

"Nothing yet. " Gemma sighed as she knew how much this was weighing on him.

"I know you will find her again. You two have been through too much shit for it not to happen." Jax nodded in agreement as Gemma's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Jax was about to walk away but was pulled back.

"Gemma this is Maureen Ashby, I know where your son's Old Lady is." Maureen's voice rang over the other side of the line.

"You know where Tara is?" Gemma asked as she couldn't believe her ex-husband's mistress was calling her with this type of information.

"What? Who is that?" Jax asked in a panic.

"She is in Belfast." Gemma looked into her son's eyes as she smiled.

"She is in Belfast?" Ireland was a whole other territory. They would be in the front line of Jimmy.

"Let me talk to them." Jax demanded.

"How do I know it's the right girl?" Gemma didn't trust this woman and knew this could be a way to get them into dangerous situations.

"Green eyes, dark hair, medium height, and has a crow on her back." Maureen stated as she closed her eyes wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"Here." Jax grabbed the phone out of his mom's hand.

"How do you know where my Old Lady is?" Maureen was a little startled at the change in voice but was not surprised about the tone in which he spoke.

"Cameron Hayes was my cousin. He brought Tara to me."

"Is she okay?" His voice softened as he tried to imagine the best situation and not let the horrible images invade his thoughts.

"Yes she is perfectly happy but there is something else you need to know." The pause on the other end of the line was deafening for Jax. "Jax she had a baby six weeks ago. A beautiful son who she claims is yours."

"Oh my god." Jax covered his mouth in shock. She had let herself be taken when she knew she was pregnant.

"My friend is taking care of her and the baby but you need to come as quickly as possible. She needs you and that baby deserves his da." Jax agreed and then listened as the line went dead.

"What did she say?" Gemma asked.

"Tara is in Belfast…" He took a breath, "with my son."

Gemma's eyes widened at the idea. She had another grandson half way across the world. Maureen had known for months and still kept it to herself. Her son had deprived once again of the chance for being a normal father. Seeing everything through until the very end and getting to see the actual birth of his child. The one he created with the woman he loved.

"How long ago did she give birth?" Gemma tried to think about any signs that had been displayed before Tara's capture.

"Six weeks ago." Gemma's mind floated in a sea of sorrow and happiness.

"Then we better get to Belfast as quickly as possible. You have a boy to meet." Gemma smiled as she started to walk toward the clubhouse to inform the rest. She had a grandson she had never met.

That had Gemma's blood boiling but it soon came to a simmer as she watched her son's face fall. Guilt plagued his thoughts. He had known the minute he saw Abel safe on that counter top that she had sacrificed her safety. In his mind he could never understand why she had chosen him. Abel had never been chosen. Everyone in his life had him pushed onto them. Jax didn't want a kid at the time. Gemma didn't want to be a grandma.

Tara on the other hand wanted him. She chose to be a part of his life. Jax was certain that if anything should happen to him, Abel would end up with his mom, the person who had wanted him from the start and would do anything to keep him safe.

Within hours Clay had everything set up. Half the club would be heading to Belfast while the rest held the fort down. Stahl had been informed by Jax and everything would hopefully go down easily. Their entrance into the country was swift and quiet. SAMBEL were the only ones that knew they were coming.

In his mind Jax knew that there would be many obstacles to try and get her back. Something had been separating the two of them. Usually Tara would have found a way get some word out. Either she was stuck without any type of communication or someone had scared her into hiding. Jax just hoped that she would still want to be with him after all of this.


	7. Chapter 7

After the birth of Thomas, Father Ashby had decided I needed to be moved. He had arranged for me to live in a small apartment just minutes away from the church and also the clubhouse. It gave me some security knowing that the boys were close. I tried to still kept the relationships that had grown over the past months.

Trinity still stopped by many nights for cards and to spend time with Thomas. She and the baby had formed a sweet bond. Maureen was there for any type of questions she ha, even dropped off provisions from her store, since the Father had given me a new job. I worked in a small café just around the corner while my neighbor watched over the baby. Ashby said once O'Phelan was taken care of then he would help me start a new life. Get me the necessary degrees to continue my pediatrics profession.

Tonight was a typical Friday night for me. Trinity had come over and was watching the baby while I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Clary? How did you and Thomas' father meet?" I had to pause mid wipe of the plate out of shock. No one had really asked for my story since my arrival.

"Why do ask?" I threw back in as sweetly as possible.

"Just curious." Trinity replied as she bobbed Thomas up and down while trying to avoid any type of drool coming from the small mouth. I looked on at the scene. A smile came to my lips at the sweet picture.

"We were high school sweethearts. I left but came back to him ten years later." I wasn't sure if I was ready to let this pain back in but within a moment I knew if I let this hurt fluster then there was no way I could survive.

"Why did you leave him?" One thing I did learn from the few months back in Charming was that I could still tell a lie as well as I did in high school.

"My life was in danger and there wasn't anything he could do for me." It was simple but I had hoped that I would be able entice her enough with that answer.

"Do you miss him?" She asked as she let Thomas sit on her legs while he played with the gold chain.

"Every day but I knew that another life would be in jeopardy if I didn't leave when I did." Abel came across my mind constantly. He would be a year old. That made my heart ache but every day I thought back to the day with Cameron and I knew that he was worth it.

"I feel like you are hiding something from me." I shook my head at Trinity before I picked up a fussy Thomas and let him feed.

"Its complicated." It was my only reply because there was no simple way of answering it.

"You should come to clubhouse tomorrow. Apparently SAMCRO is coming into town." My palms started to sweat at the idea.

"Why are they coming? Isn't that the one in California?" Trinity nodded as she started to pull out a deck of cards.

"Aye, Mum says that it has something to do with a kidnapped Old Lady or something like that." Jax was here. Who had told him I was in Belfast? There was no way he could have tracked Cameron and I. We had three different passports before Cameron finished on me becoming Clarissa Lannigan, the girl from Chicago.

"Wow, but I can't I am picking up an extra shift tomorrow." I didn't work tomorrow but it was simple and easy lie.

"Okay." Once Thomas was finished I burped him and then let him lie in the bassinet while Trinity dealt out a hand of poker.

The next day came all too quickly. Thomas woke me up around seven in the morning. He was fussy but that was an easy fix. He had a hearty appetite and never gave up a meal for anything. Sometimes he would fall asleep while in the middle of breast feeling.

A knock on the door interrupt the peace. I cleaned both of us up before opening it up to see that it was Father Ashby. "Hello there Father."

"Hello dear you must grab enough to keep yourself situated for a few days." His demeanor seemed rushed and slightly paniced.

"If this is because of Jax and SAMCRO do not worry as much as I hate to say this I will avoid them." I felt the panic rise in my voice.

"No this is for your safety. Maureen has told them of your presence in Belfast. That means Jimmy also knows that you are here in Belfast." Fear crept in as I realized how much my life was in.

"Once I get the SAMCRO boys to kill O'Phelan then all the necessary information will be yours to use." The Army had enough power to get me anything I wanted. I had no doubt that that he would deliver. "You will be free within a few days."

There were no other words exchanged. Nothing would change this path I had stepped foot on. Sometimes I felt guilty for what I had chosen. The Father and his protectors left. Thomas was silent and I tried to imagine what Jax would do when he realized that the good Father was just using him.

I decided it was the safest decision to stay out of anything involving the Club. If anyone called needing assistance, I would not pick up. There was not a chance I would disobey the priest. I had learned months before that any interference with the IRA meant punishment.

**AN/ So I hope you are all enjoying this. I love all of the reviews and all the feedback. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late update. Trying to figure out how to do this chapter and the next. I hope you enjoy it and again thanks for all the comments. I own nothing.**

As soon as they got on the bikes at their new destination, Jax knew there would be road blocks, and as they made it through their first experience of Northern Ireland. Reaching the clubhouse was like a breath of fresh air for everyone. Different members greeted their brothers as Jax couldn't help but keep his mind on one idea.

"Welcome to Belfast." McGee was the first to approach with the rest of his charter following. "We are sorry it is under these circumstances."

"Yeah it is never seems to be." Jax said as he glanced around. Maureen was coming down the stairs looking around to see if she could spot him.

"You must be Jackson." She approached the man who looked so similar to the man she had love all those years ago.

"Are you Maureen?" The blonde nodded as she glanced around at all the witnesses.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." Jax agreed and followed the woman up the stairs into a small apartment. It was different but still has a home feel to it.

"Where's Tara?" He hadn't even sat down before he unleashed the most important question.

"For now she is safe. Father Ashby has moved her into a secure place. That's all I know." Maureen lied but knew she couldn't tell the truth. That Tara was just blocks away. This was the best she could do to assist this family.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Gemma interrupted before any other questions could be asked.

"We heard about you lot going away. Decided the Tara would be a lot safer here than in Charming with Jimmy O'Phelan still loose." Anger filled him as he thought about how this Father Ashby had made decisions for his family without ever being asked.

"What changed your mind?" Jax asked as he tried to understand why they suddenly called.

"Father Ashby heard about your release. Also I wanted to call because Tara had been wanting ya. During the birth all she wanted was you there with her. Nearly broke my heart to see her like that." Maureen cringed as she saw the look of despair cross the young man's eyes.

"You were there?" Jax couldn't believe a woman who he had never met before got to see the birth of his son while he was locked up and unaware.

"Yes, she was a strong one. No drugs or anything. Went thirty hours and didn't complain once; great lass." All the information was overwhelming.

"What did the Father do with them? Why aren't they here anymore?" He didn't know. Jax was feeling as if he was an utter failure.

"He is keeping them safe. With Jimmy in Belfast, it means her life is in danger." Maureen reverberated the reason once again. "He has all the information, I am sorry."

"Let's call this Father." Jax stated before any more questions were to be asked.

"You don't call Kellan, he knows you are here. He will find you." She paused a moment before the kettle went off and she excused herself to make the guest some tea.

"Ma, Cher just came in. Can I go see Clary?" Trinity felt the tension in the room next to the kitchen but chose to ignore it. Being a part of this family meant that secrets were meant to stay secret. Never question and then you will never be hurt by it.

"No leave her be. Help put the sheets into Lodge." Following her mother's orders she went back out to the ally and started the task of changing the sheets.

Hour passed as the sky became the blackest it could possibly be. As usual, the Sons kept themselves entertained with alcohol and fighting. Jax even let some buried frustration out as he pummeled the asshole sergeant at arms for the Belfast charter.

Sweat was dripping down his body when the fight was finally over and he was successful. It felt good to give a good ass kicking to someone after having to endure so much inside.

Jax spotted the priest coming towards him as he started to put his shirt back on. The man approached him with a stern look to him. "You must be Jackson?"

"Yes and you must be Father Ashby." The older man nodded and then looked towards the two men flanking him on either side. "Clean up and Shawn will bring you towards me to discuss the matters of your family."

Jax was quick to shower and dress. He found Shawn quickly and followed him towards the car that was waiting. They were on the road for moment before the automobile came to a halt in front of the church.

There sitting in the middle pew of the church was the priest looking in deep thought. Many different things were streaming in his mind as he sat down next to the man and asked, "Maureen says you know where Tara and my son are."

"Yes son I do." He paused taking in the fear in Jax's eyes. "Both of them are safe from this world. Do not worry."

"Tell me where they are." Jax demanded as he saw something in the man's eyes that made him seem untrustworthy.

"I will soon but first I need you to do something for me…" He continued on telling him what he needed out of the younger man. Jax was furious. All he wanted him for was to kill. To take a life. A life he needed to make sure everything with the deal went down perfectly. "If you kill Jimmy O'Phelan for me then I will make sure that Tara and the baby end up where they belong."

Jax nodded and waited in the church. Death to bring about the life he wanted. He could finally have some good in his life if he killed one more man. A man he needed alive to ensure the safety of his club.

Hours passed as he tried to think of a plan. He knew Gemma would want blood immediately but Jax knew something was up. Somehow everything would go to shit before anything goof could come. He just hoped that Tara and the baby didn't end up in the cross fire.

The next two days were as eventful as anyone could have predicted. The loss of the lives and the fact that Jimmy O'Phelan knew that they were here was not helping his cause. SAMCRO felt like outsiders in the world. Jax was feeling it weigh on him. He needed to get out of this horrible place. Normality needed to be reinvented in his family.

After everything that had happened with Jimmy and the explosion, the IRA had decided to take control. They no longer needed an outside party but that meant that there was no way that Jax had a way to get his Old Lady back.

Jax sat there listening to the Father talk about a legacy. That Tara and the baby deserved a better life without him. "I told that it was either you or the baby."

"What the hell!" Jax stood out of pure rage.

"I made a promise to your father." Father Ashby left without another word.

Jax didn't know what to do so he went to where he knew there was a chance one knew information. He ran all the way to the store hoping to find Trinity. Once he saw the light red hair, he was relieved.

"Hey I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Trninity was taken aback for a few moments before recovering.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where my Old Lady is." Jax said in a monotone voice. He was done with this family's shit.

"I don't understand." She was a little confused by the demand.

"Your mom told me a few days ago that Tara had the baby here. Now where is she?" He leaned over the counter trying to figure out what was happening.

"Wait you mean Clary?" Trinity questioned as she thought about her friend for the last nine months.

"Yes." He sighed a breath of relief. "Do you know where she is staying?"

"Aye she lives just a few blocks down the way." Before anyone could stop him, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days was too long cooped inside with Thomas. He was fussy and acted antsy about being stuck in our small apartment. At six weeks all he did was poop, sleep, and eat but he still enjoyed the attention. Maureen and Clary would fawn over him and gave him enough love to last a lifetime. They would fawn over him and now he seemed to miss it.

A knock on my door took my attention away from the book I had picked up to entertain myself. I walked over and opened it to see that Audrey, my neighbor, there with her three year old Ashley. She smiled and then said, "Hey Ash and I were about to head out to a little market a few minutes away. We were wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"Yes give me a few minutes to get Thomas ready. He should be getting up from his nap now." On cue the small cries were heard. "Let me go get them. Come in."

Tara walked into the room and saw the baby looking back at her with a small smile. His blue eyes were open looking at everything surrounding him. Thomas was a calm child just like his brother. He either needed something or was being provoked for him to cry.

"Hey there baby!" He smiled at her before moving his arms in all directions as he waited for his mom to take care of him.

Quickly he was changed and fed. Audrey led the way out with Ashley's hand in hand with her while Thomas was secured into the front holder on my shoulders. He was content and seemed to enjoy being out for all see. His little hat was secure on his bald head that only had a few strands of dark brown hair.

"You know I don't think I ever asked what happened to his da?" Audrey asked as the started to walk together towards the bustling market.

"We were kind of forced apart by outside forces." I replied in the best way possible.

"How so?" Tara tried to imagine what was the best way to explain this situation.

"Just his family and others seemed to get between us. I felt it was better to excuse myself from the relationship." My voice softened as I tried to portray a calm demeanor.

"Does he know about Thomas?" She asked as we were almost there.

"No he doesn't know about him." She looked over at Aubrey who was giving her a look that would probably be the same if Tara was in her shoes. "It would break his heart."

She didn't say anything else. The sound of the motorcycle broke the sounds of the street. The urge to look where it was coming from was strong but I fought it. I needed to let it go.

Hours passed and I felt like someone was watching. I kept seeing a head of blonde but there was no way he knew where I was. I hadn't contacted anyone from the club in days. All of them wouldn't put two and two together. Tara was dead. Clary was here now. That was all she needed. To stay Clary until they leave.

Before long Thomas fell asleep in the carrier and I placed a blanket over his head so he could have a peaceful slumber. The girls and I were enjoying some ice cream together as we sat at a table looking around at the hustle and bustle of the world.

It felt good to be normal. There was nothing to fear. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she didn't go back to Jax. If somehow Kohn had never entered her world and made her fear her life. Would she have found another? But she pushed that thought back. If she didn't come back then she would have never had Thomas.

"I think it is time for you to take that baby home." I nodded and said my goodbye to Audrey as she continued to walk around the market.

The walk home was quiet and simple. She was content to see that Thomas was still as asleep as he could ever be. His peaceful face was all she could need to see for her to feel at rest. No longer was she yearning for something more. This piece of Jax was better than nothing.

Once her door was unlocked her heart almost stopped. There were two men in her apartment and one had a gun in hand.

"I now understand what draws Jax to you." His thick accent brought her back to when Cameron Hayes took her for a moment. An idea dawned on her. This must have been Jimmy O'Phelan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Thomas and started to unbuckle him from my body. I was able to get him out and into his baby holder.

"To get you and that baby so that I can leave the country safely. You are my ticket." Fear came over me.

"Come with me now and nothing will happen to you. If I get what I want that baby will be with his dad soon." I thought for a moment and decided I needed to fight for this. I was tired of letting these men decide for me.

I could see he was approaching me so I did the one thing I was good at. I moved towards the door to get any type of help. Unfortunately for me I was too slow and Jimmy slammed me into the side of wall. He was able to bring me to the floor and hit me across the face. I felt my brain go dark for a moment before he had me standing and walking with the other man holding Thomas in his carrier.


	10. Chapter 10

Jax was quick to find his bike once Trinity gave him all the information. He sped down the street and came upon the apartment building. There was nothing special about the place but seemed to be full of young families. He could understand why the Father had put her up here.

As he was about to get off his bike when he finally say her come out with a carrier strapped her to her chest. The baby was facing away from him but he still felt something flare in his chest. Tara was even more beautiful than ever.

He followed her while she walked keeping his distance. Inside he knew that there was something off. The words of the Priest echoed in his brain. Was this really better for her and the baby? His life had always been dangerous but he never really had to care about the repercussions being put on loved ones. Abel had been lucky. The only person to ever truly hurt him was his own mother.

Watching her move and interact with the other woman and little girl made him realize how perfect she was. She deserved so much more than him and Charming. He could still remember the face she made when she said she didn't like who she was in Charming. In that moment he understood that she didn't like who she was with him.

He could see the change as she spent more time with his mom. The innocence that always seemed to linger in his bright green eyes changed to more of an understanding. Knowing that she was becoming more engrained into the club scared him.

His phone kept going off. Clay, Chibs, and Gemma all wanted to know where he was. Jax on the other hand didn't care.

Looking at the woman he loved he tried to keep her distance. They entered the market place and Jax followed. He tried to get as close as he could so he could see his son but fate was not helping. All he needed to see was his face. With the thoughts running through his mind, maybe the Father was right. They were not meant to be together. Thomas was a blessing but Jax could never give her the life she deserved. Charming had a spell on it. No matter what there was no way he could get out. Somehow he needed to find a way to change his legacy.

Hours passed before Tara broke off from her friend. He thought about following her but inside he knew he had to let her go. All this work to find her and in a moment of seeing her smile everything changed. She could be happy…without him.

He pulled into the ally once again and thought about how he needed to tell Gemma everything. He needed her to understand. There would be no details but still he needed to tell her the truth.

"Where the hell were you?" Gemma was on him immediately but her anger faded when she saw the expression on his face.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Jax asked looking desperate. Gemma nodded and guided him the lodge where they were all staying. All of the guys were out.

"What is going on?" Gemma pleaded as she tried to read her son.

"I saw her." Jax whispered as he felt emotion rise through his entire body.

"Who? Tara?" Happiness came upon her as she thought about finally seeing her and the baby. Her grandchild was out there and she deserved to meet the little guy.

"Yes." Jax stated as he tried to understand what he was actually about to admit to.

"Where is she?" She looked straight into his eyes wondering if her arrival was delayed due to the baby.

"I let her go." Jax stated as the words made the situation real.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Everything changed in her.

"What I am saying is that she was walking around the street looking happy. There was no fear in her face. She looked like she finally had everything she wanted." Jax whispered as him mom came closer.

"What about that little boy. He deserves to know his family." She paused before she stated, "He deserves to know his father."

"No he deserves to have a life outside of this shit hole. The Priest was right I need to think about my sons. Thomas deserves to live a life I can't give him." Jax spit back as he fought the inner battle.

"What about Abel? Tara loved that little boy. Does he not deserve her?" She asked trying to bring her boy out of this brain washed idea that he wasn't good enough.

"I will figure that part out but you don't understand Tara deserves a life where she can be the doctor she is supposed to be. She should be helping people not getting kidnapped to be a pawn in some crazy death match. She isn't just the club doctor. She fixes people while I just end up hurting them." Jax yelled as he tried to get his mom over her prideful neglect of the truth.

"You really don't understand. Tara sacrificed her life for your son. She chose Abel. All of us didn't react in the best way when we were first told about him. Hell I hated that junkie when you told me that she was knocked up. The only person who actually wanted him was Tara from the moment she heard about him she made him hers. For some god forsaken reason she saw the good in him. She fell in love with him because he was a piece of you. Does that not mean anything to you?" Gemma threw back as loud as she could.

"Yes it means everything to me but that doesn't matter in the long run. She can have a family and give Thomas the world." Gemma was contemplating slamming her child's head onto the counter a few times to try and knock some sense into him.

"Tell me where she is. I will go get her for you and then you can actually look into her eyes. Fall in love all over again." The door opened as the others started to file in.

"Where the hell were you?" Clay asked as he came through the door. "Shawn is dead. He must have tortured him for Fionna and Kerianne's location. The girls are here and we need to figure out how the hell we get Jimmy before any more bodies show up."

"Yeah alright." Jax nodded and tried to look at his mom but she was done. She was pissed at how idiotic he was being about it. That was his flesh and blood he was giving up.

Once all three of them stepped out to the ally there was Kellan Ashby waiting. He seemed troubled and his despair deepened as he saw the eyes of Jax.

"What is wrong son?" He asked but Jax refused to answer. Emotion would only weaken him for his job at hand.

"You fucked him up. That's what you did." Gemma glared at him before walking pass as Clay announced to the groups who had just arrived what happened.

"He is not looking for the girls. He was looking for Tara and the baby." Jax's eyes shot up as he tried to understand what the man meant. "He will use them as leverage to get back to America."

"Ah shit we need to get to the apartment." Jax ran as fast as he could towards the bike. "Follow me!"

The group pulled up to the curb and ran towards the apartment door. It was still open and it looked like there had been a slight fight. Jax tried to see if the baby was still there but there was nothing. Just as they were about to leave he saw some blood on the floor. Anger surged through as he tried to think about what he had done.

"This one is on you." Gemma looked him directly in the eye and walked out. All the other guys left but Opie stayed.

Jax sat there looking at what was left of her. The books on the table, the toys on the floor, and even the unwashed dishes in the sink made his heart break. It took her being out of reach without any choice from him for it to sink in. He needed his old lady.


	11. Chapter 11

Hours passed with no word. Father Ashby knew that Jimmy would ring in his demands quickly since there were too many people waiting to kill him. All of SAMCRO was sitting around waiting for the call. Waiting to see what would happen next.

"Jimmy has called. He will give Tara and the baby over to you for safe passage to America. The council has given their permission. The exchange will happen tonight." Jax nodded but said nothing. He didn't need to speak or even try to converse.

Hours passed before everything was set to go down. He had tried to go alone but the Father had stated that an Army representative was required to travel with them.

The whole wait was agonizing. All he wanted was Jimmy to show so he could take his girl and his son home. His hands couldn't stay still as he kept flinching at the thought of something going wrong.

"Be at peace my son. Jimmy will be here soon." Jax said nothing but did glare are the other man.

Just then a car pulled up. He couldn't see who was in the car other than Jimmy's minion. He got out and checked to make sure there was no danger. He gave the signal and Jimmy came out of the car.

"I am sorry this had to turn out the way it did." Jax said nothing. He knew Jimmy's life was done.

"I don't give a shit. I want my kid and my old lady." Jax spat back as he waited for the body hidden in the shadows of the car.

Jimmy didn't reply but signaled for the body to come out. As soon as his eyes met those beautiful green ones, he knew had everything. She was even more gorgeous even though her dark locks had been lightened to a mucky blonde color. A black eye adorned her left eye but she was still as beautiful as ever.

The small bundle in her arms warmed his heart. She looked him in the eyes as she moved closer. There was no hesitation as she placed the small boy in his arms. There he was met with a pair of barely opened blue eyes. Little brown stands were covered by his small cap keeping the warmth in his small frame.

"He's beautiful." Jax whispered as he looked up at Tara who had tears in her eyes.

"He knows that you are his daddy." She replied as she felt her heart drop. This would be the few moments she could cherish before she was taken away.

"Come on girl." Jimmy demanded as she started to pull closer to Jax. Once she was closer she gave him a small but passionate kiss. It was something she tried to cherish. This was her goodbye.

"What are you doing?" Jax quickly grabbed her arm as she started to back away.

"I need a hostage. She is my ticket out of here." Jimmy stated as he waited for Tara to get back to the car.

"No this is not part of the deal, she was supposed to be included." Jax looked at the father but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry take good care of our son. Tell him how much I love him." Tara looked him directly in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading as she mouthed the words "_I love you."_

"Do something." Jax looked at Father Ashby trying to figure out how to fix this problem. Moments passed as Tara slowly started to get into the car with Jimmy directly behind him.

"You may take me." Father Ashby stated as he stepped forward. "I will be your leverage."

Jimmy paused for a minute. Then he nodded and pushed Tara towards Jax as the Father willingly went towards the car.

The Father looked back at Jax before nodding at the young man and the newly restored family. "Take care of them."

"I will." Jax said but was distracted as Tara ran into his arms and held on tight, making sure to keep Thomas safely between the two of them.

Tara had tears streaming down her face as she couldn't help but smile. Jax on the other hand kept glancing between his son and the love of his life.

"Come on lets go home." Tara nodded as he pulled her towards the car waiting.

Being back in Charming was a weird experience for Tara. All of the boys were welcoming and gentle as they greeted Tara back in to their world while meeting the newest Prince. Gemma would not let Thomas out of her arms. Jax on the other hand wouldn't let go of Tara.

As soon as they arrived back to the clubhouse, the boys were packed and ready to leave. Trinity and Maureen were sad to see their friend leave but happy that she was finally happy.

All she wanted to do was go home and see her other son. Jax could see the anxiousness stirring behind her eyes so he got his mom to go head home while the Sons had Church.

Tara was excited but fearful when she stepped into Gemma's house. She didn't expect Abel to remember her and that almost broke her heart. Losing that connection was scary to her. She feared that Gemma had replaced her in the mother category in his young mind.

"Hey Neeta is the baby still asleep?" Neeta nodded and went over to Tara giving her a hug since she was happy to see the young woman was safe.

Gemma disappeared for a few seconds while Neeta met Thomas. It was simple and Thomas slept through the whole ordeal. Tara had distracted her restless mind as she looked over Thomas who was starting to wake looking for food.

"Tara!" Gemma spoke as she came out holding a tired looking Abel. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Abel, do you know who this is?"

Gemma pointed at Tara as the little boy looked hard. Tara couldn't believe how big he had gotten. He was no longer the little baby who was in that incubator a year ago.

"Mama." Tara's heart broke and was put back together with that word.

"Good boy!" Gemma praised him as he smiled at her then looked back at his mom. "I have been showing him pictures of you and Jax while the both of you have been away."

"Thank you so much!" Tara said as she gave Thomas to Neeta while going over to wrap her arms around Gemma.

"Mama!" Abel interrupted the moment and practically jumped into her arms.

"Yes baby I have missed you so much." Tara whispered in his ear as she slowly rocked him back and forth.

Gemma took Thomas in her arms as she released Neeta for the rest of the day. The two women sat down and took in the small time of peace. Abel was sweet and happy to meet his new brother.

Tara had never let herself imagine this life. A life where she could be happy with Jax was not allowed. It was survival. If she thought about that then the longing for that would certainly kill her, whether it would be figuratively or literally was up in the air.

It was peaceful. Jax had called a few hours later telling Tara to stay at his mom's while the club dealt with some problems. She knew that they were going to kill Jimmy. He done too much to the club for them to leave him safe. He was doing this, making her stay at his mom, so that she wouldn't be involved.

Hours passed and two sleeping babies gave the two women left to think of only one thing. Everything made them think about the risk their men were taking. Jax was smart. He had a good knack for manipulating situations for the outcomes he wanted. She had seen it before.

By the time Jax and Clay arrived home they were greeted with an interesting site. Gemma and Tara had both fallen asleep on the couches in the most uncomfortable looking positions. They both smiled at each other before taking their ladies to bed.

He was happy to finally be home.

As the sun crept up in the sky they both felt at peace. The boys were quiet and Jax enjoyed looking at Tara while she slept. In nine months not much had changed. Her breast had enlarged due to breast feeding and her hair but other than that she was still the same woman he fell in love with.

The day went on as normal. Nothing had changed since yesterday. Everything went perfectly. All of the brothers had an alibi and nothing could ever point to them. The whole club were safe and Stahl was gone.

**There you have it! Thanks to everyone who review and read the story. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
